


Mile High Club

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	Mile High Club

“祝您此次回程愉快，Romanoff女士。”

亮黑色后拉式的车门被打开，穿着修身西装的保镖向车内的女人礼貌道别。

拎上自己的铂金包，Natasha随即下车走向她本次归程的交通工具，湾流650。

Natasha讨厌在路上浪费多余的时间，续航力达13000公里的商务喷射机足以从悉尼直飞带女人返回洛杉矶。

晨间的视频会议让Natasha略有恼怒，微锁的细眉却在看到那张熟悉的脸时松开。

“欢迎登机，亲爱的Romanoff女士。”

“很高兴再次见到你，Wanda.”

踏上自动舷梯，女人向一旁的美丽空乘暧昧地笑了笑。

——

“您的热毛巾。”

Natasha接过那条放在银质小碟上的白色方巾，在擦拭双手时注意到那空乘的衬衫扣子又解开一颗。

望着那人的窈窕背影，让女人不禁回想到上个月在这架飞机上经历的一场疯狂性爱。

——

一个月前 机舱酒柜前

“Ah...Romanoff小姐，您这样会影响我拿酒杯哦～”

“如果说我就是故意的呢？”

女人贴紧Wanda的后背，双手隔着制服捏上那人丰满的胸部。下腹的欲望苏醒后抵在Omega的的股后。

调皮的空乘回头，手抚上女人的侧脸。

“您这样足够构成刑事案件，您知道吗？”

她调情的语气和句子的内容好像没有一点点关系。

“哈～我看上去有在乎的样子吗？”

“这么着急想和我做？”

女人的手已经探进短裙里扯着蕾丝内裤往下拉。

“难道你不是吗？”

Wanda早已湿滑的触感让Natasha越发的兴奋。醉人的信息素充满了整个房间。

“Fuck...直接进来...”

Alpha褪下自己的下半身的衣物，左手揉着Omega腿间凸起的小核，精神的腺体拍在饱涨的臀瓣上。

“As you wish...”

涨疼的性器从穴口下方挤进去，紧致的甬道一下收缩让女人忍不住发出颤抖的满足呻吟。

“Ro..Romanoff…”

Alpha咬上了那白皙的后颈，舌尖扫过发红的腺体。

“做的时候不准这么叫我。”

她用力挺腰，将整根腺体插进Wanda身体中，手紧紧环抱住Wanda的胸口处。

“Call me Nat...”

“Emm..Na...Nat...”

“Good.”

Omega向后蹭了蹭女人的身体。

“Fuck me..”

Alpha紧绷臀部的肌肉，一下下用力地在Omega腿间抽插。每一次顶撞在Omega臀肉上发出啪啪的响声。双手也不闲着，野蛮地向上推开Wanda的胸衣，覆上那对香软的娇乳揉捏，指尖掐着顶端的小硬核。

“Ahh！...Ha...”

“你叫的声音真好听…”

“还有你那里的感觉…fuck...ah...”

Omega花穴故意的缴紧让她只想更用力的顶撞直到那人哭着求饶。

.......

Natasha那天在飞机上让Wanda到了三次。

——

“您想要喝什么？酒精，咖啡或软饮料？”

Natasha的思绪被Wanda的声音拉了回来。视线停留在那人的薄唇上，桃粉色的唇釉闪着水润光泽，让人想一亲芳泽，或者...

“如果您想吃新鲜水果的话，今天有意大利南部进口的黄杏果和桃子。”

“Could I have fresh juice？”

女人墨绿色的眼睛划过一丝狡黠，不怀好意地看着面前的空乘。

“当然，您想要哪种的？”

“Yours.”

Wanda挑了挑眉，笑着跨坐在她身上，女人的手便移上自己腰间。

“怎么？这么想尝我的味道？”

“不能怪我Wanda，你太诱人了。”

Natasha向着自己的方向，轻拽了一下身上人颈间的丝巾。

“而且毕竟我们见面的时间有限，不是吗？”

Alpha不安分的左手指再次摸向裙摆，沿着光滑的大腿内侧肌肤上游，隔着薄薄一层面料扣弄着那熟悉的柔嫩。另一只手托着Wanda的后颈压向自己，在颈间慢慢舔吻，西柚色唇膏有些邋遢的遗留在对方白皙的皮肤上。

“As you wish～”

调皮的空乘一把将女人推倒在沙发上，主动地脱下自己的裙装和底裤，慢慢跪坐在Natasha的脸上。

女人扶住Omega的腿根，鼻尖忍不住嗅了嗅那花瓣间的湿热气息。Wanda甜腻的信息素混着咸湿的热气扑面而来。脑中的弦一瞬间绷断，Natasha深吸一口气后，把脸埋进了让她疯狂的肉欲之谷。

嘴唇迫不及待的包裹住Omega娇嫩的花瓣品尝。Natasha同时吸住Wanda腿间的两瓣粉肉，小舌也凑上来一起舔吮，将表面一层滑滑的蜜液卷入口中，再饥渴的吞咽下去。

女人的厚唇微微用力印在花瓣上，不停发出夸张的亲吻声。除了Wanda的性感薄唇，她最爱的就是这胯间略微丰满的私密之唇。托住Wanda的后臀，让鼻间挤进湿滑的沟壑，顶在刚刚露出身体的小核上研磨。

“Ohhh...Jesus Nat....”

Wanda双手伸进了女人的红发中，手掌贴在她的前额上感受头部的动作。Natasha的脸现在就埋在她的腿心处，她能感受到身下Alpha优越的鼻梁扫过自己凸起的花核。跟着欲望的指引，Wanda扭动起腰肢，并且忍不住向下压低臀部。

“Ah...Ah...I want your tongue...”

“Ha...Sure~”

Natasha无法抗拒Omega的请求，整个舌面慢慢压着那红肿的花核划过，每一粒味蕾都在刺激着脆弱的敏感中心。女人接着用自己的口腔不停疼爱那里，让Wanda感觉像飘在了窗外的云层上随着气流起伏。

“Emmm…ah...love it！”

热潮与快感从腿间扩散至全身，Wanda跪在女人脸上止不住的颤抖。花液从甬道喷出，女人下意识的用嘴接住了那晶莹的液体。

等Wanda抬起身体后，一眼就看到了女人泛着水光的鼻梁和红唇，脸颊微红还喘着粗气。色情的画面不禁让她有些躁动。

Natasha解开了套装裙的扣子，被厚重面料包紧的腺体终于得到了放松。拉下丝质的内裤，精神的腺体一下翘了起来抵在Wanda的腰窝处。

“我也想要感受你的嘴，Wanda，口我。”

身上的人并没有犹豫，笑着挪到了女人的大腿，拉下了女人下身的衣物。

“My pleasure.”

Omega双手握上那根粉色的性器，转动手腕在柱身上来回按摩。少量腺液从深粉的端头溢出，Wanda手掌盖上那兴奋的头部安抚似的撸动揉捏，直到自己的手心变得湿滑为止。

一手握着腺体的底部，Wanda凑上前一口含住了肿胀的端头，舌尖划过前端的小孔，舌面调戏着沟壑所在的位置，温热的口腔包裹住了女人欲望的核心。

“Ah…”

Natasha仰头满足地轻叹一口气，手盖在那柔顺的棕发上。视线向下，看着那Omega正在舔嘬着腿间的性器，投入地为自己口交，头部起起伏伏吞吐着涨红的腺体。粉唇上闪亮的唇釉沾在了那肉棒上面，也许还混合着自己的体液，还有那人微微被噎到的哼声，让Alpha的内心得到极大的满足感。

“唔..！...”

一股热液射进了Wanda的嘴里，没有防备的注入让她呛了出声，乳白的液体顺着嘴角流下。

女人掏出自己依旧挺立的腺体，拍在了Wanda的薄唇上，沾有唇釉的性器蹭着她的唇珠。那调皮的Omega还趁机伸出小舌快速扫过端头挑逗自己。

“还没有结束呢。”

女人一把拉起趴在腿上的Omega，解开她的衬衫和内衣扔在了旁边的椅背上，却独留那条扎着蝴蝶结的丝巾圈在脖子上。褪下自己的上衣后，迫不及待地咬上那人的锁骨舔吻。

Wanda的大腿瞬间夹紧了女人的细腰，带着极强控制欲的吻落在饱满的雪峰上，咬噬着峰顶的果实。那坏心的Alpha还用指腹揉捏着后颈的腺体，带着痛意的快感很快让Omega软下身子挂在对方身上。

“Emm！”

大脑还没反应过来，Wanda已经被压着趴在沙发上。但下一秒便自觉的压低腰肢撅起屁股，还挑衅般的左右摇摆晃了晃。

Wanda勾引的动作让Alpha感觉整个人被点燃，还有那条完整的花径展示在自己面前，开开阂阂仿佛在招呼着某人。

兴奋的Alpha低头吻上了富有弹性的臀肉，又起身把腺体再次拍在圆润的臀瓣上，沿着花瓣缓缓摩擦，手忍不住重重地拍了一下腰前的翘臀，留下了一个粉红的手印。

端头抵上花心的入口，女人扶着Wanda的腰顶了进去。熟悉的潮热内壁颤抖着夹紧她，花径里的褶皱贴在性器上蠕动，给女人带来难以言喻的快感。

Natasha收紧臀部慢慢向里顶撞，直到自己的下腹贴上Wanda的后臀。那人性感的叫声让Alpha狂喜不已。

“唔...”

粗鲁的抓过Omega的双手扣在背后，女人紧握住那人的手腕，胯间开始一下下用力的顶弄，腺体富有节奏的抽插发出淫靡的肉体拍打声，女人的红发垂在胸前，饱胀的乳房随着身体的抽动而摇晃着。

“Ah...Nat...快..快一点！”

听到Wanda的请求，Natasha开始快速的抽插，热气的甬道还在吸食着自己，女人忍不住连续拍了几下Wanda的雪白臀瓣释放自己的欲望。

“唔...轻一点...”

“No, I can’t.”

女人俯下身压制住Wanda，咬上她腺体旁的一圈肌肤，一手揽住Wanda的腰，一手用力扣住她的下巴向上带动她的身体。下一秒，Wanda就被她捞在怀里跪在沙发上。腰部由于女人在背后强硬的动作后弯着。

“Gonna fuck you hard..”

低沉沙哑的嗓音在Wanda耳边响起，Natasha说完便咬上她的耳垂，双手捏着Wanda的双乳享受那美好的手感，下身不遗余力地操弄着Omega的小穴，粘稠的半透明液体从Wanda的腿根留下。

“Na..ah..ha.. Nat！”

生理眼泪控制不住地从Wanda脸上留下，橄榄绿的眼眸近乎失焦。Alpha充满征服欲的抽插让她濒临极限。

“Em...Em！”

Natasha在顶撞的同时也哼吟出声，她沉迷于Wanda的身体，彻底爱上了进入她的感觉。

“Ahhh！God！！”

失控般的呻吟从Wanda嘴里流出，怀中的身体剧烈的颤抖，两人体液的混合物随着女人最后一次抽插滴在了沙发上。

高潮后的Omega无力的趴在沙发上，女人躺在她的身边抚摸着起伏的后背。等她的呼吸趋于平静，Natasha搂过Wanda的肩膀让她斜趴在自己胸前。

“老天...这是我近几年感觉最强的一次了。”

棕发Omega抬头朝女人笑着，脸上还带着高潮的红晕。

“My pleasure Wanda.”

女人浅吻了一下Wanda的前额。

——

喷射机平稳的降落在洛杉矶机场，衣衫整洁的女人走到了舱门口。

“感谢您搭乘此次航班，再见Romanoff女士。”

“我相信我们很快能再见的Wanda.”

面前空乘的头发完美的盘起，精致的妆容丝毫看不出几小时前发生的事情。

“See you next time～”

女人临走前轻轻揪了一下那空乘颈间丝巾的小结，那可是自己帮她重新系的呢。

——

两个月后 Natasha家中主卧

“那里！Ah..Nat！就是那里！”

“Feel so good！！”

Wanda的腿搁在Natasha的脖颈旁，大腿被女人抱紧，两人迎来当晚第二次高潮。

“哈...唔..”

女人没给Wanda太多喘息的机会，直接压上去深吻她的新恋人。

“我要喘不过气了啦！”

Wanda撒娇似的推了推身上人。

“就是不想放开你，你的Alpha占有欲可是很强的。”

Natasha抱着Wanda，嘴再次啄上她的唇。

“I already knew～”

Wanda搂住了Natasha的腰，两人的身体贴合在一起，一枚甜蜜的亲吻帮她代替了肉麻的情话。


End file.
